The present technology relates to a processing recorded data.
Various technologies have been proposed for processing mutual temporal relation between a plurality of pieces of recorded data including video and audio. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-193561 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses technologies for analyzing a plurality of pieces of audio data each recorded at a time of capturing of a plurality of video obtained by capturing a same subject from different positions, and thereby generates time difference information for synchronizing the plurality of videos. Specifically, the time difference information is generated according to a shift time that maximizes a cross-correlation function between two pieces of audio data.